Remus' closet has suprises!
by Moony and Padfoot R my dads
Summary: Sirius goes home with Remus after a wild endofschoolyearparty. Remus get's a big shock when he realizes that his cousin Monique is also spending the summer with the Lupins'. But one thing will lead to anothe when his cousin get's a little curious.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Remus' closet has surprises!  
AUTHOR: Moony and Padfoot R my dads  
Main Characters: Sirius/Remus  
Rating: M  
Feed back: YES PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: People! Get off the drugs! I am not J.K. Rowling, all mighty Goddess and owner of the HP series. I only own the bloody plot! MERLIN! PS: Enjoy!

Authors Note: I was just sitting in class, when I had the idea for this great fic. It wasn't originally planned to have a lot of chapters, but my editor Mikey had these ideas and so you'll just have to read as I post them up! Enjoy. For those of you who do **NOT** like boy on boy...THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT A FAN FICTION FOR YOU!

Summary: VVLook DownVVVVLook DownVV

So this takes place two days before the sixth years go on summer vacation. Sirius spends the summer with Remus at Remus' house. His parents are oblivious to the fact that Remus is gay and that Sirius is Remus' boyfriend. The summer might start out all fun and games but what happens when little careless clues are discovered!

Chapter 1: Home for the summer

I lay in between Sirius' legs in the bath as he ran his hand down my inner thigh, kissing my neck gently. I closed my eyes, enjoying the blissful moment. It came in handy that I was a prefect. We could use the prefects' bathroom without worry of being discovered. No one could get into the prefect's bathroom while it was "occupied".

I gave an outwardly shaking moan, as we expressed our love for the second time. How we were going to survive the summer, I didn't know. Sirius was spending the summer with me at my parent's house. I still hadn't come out to my parents yet. I mean although we planned to spend our personal time other places then at home, we still could be caught.

I didn't worry at the moment. I ran my fingers through his hair as I placed little traces of kisses on his neck. Sirius started,"we-we should-mmm-go back now. They'll wonder where we've been."

"They already know where we are Sirius." But all the same I climbed out and wrapped a towel around my waist. Sirius of course stayed put. I raised my eye brows at the boy," are you coming?" He climbed out and gave me a cheeky grin.

"Thought I already did!" I through a towel at him. He chuckled as he wrapped up his own waist. As I made to go get my clothes, he grabbed me by my arm and wrapped his own muscular arms around me. Sirius kissed my forehead gently. It did pay to have a quidditch player as your boyfriend. I mean, all those cut abs and shoulders...mmm mmm.

As we made our way out of the bathroom, the portrait did give us a strange look. We were used to it. Sirius wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Your such a protective little puppy."

" No, just a kinky bastard."

"Hmm, I wouldn't argue with that."

"So my love, what are we going to do this summer?"

"I can think of a thing or two." Sirius gave me an evil grin. "Like what?" I put my finger on my lower lip, making an innocent, yet thoughtful look.

"Wizard chess and exploding snap?" Sirius gave me a grin with his eyes cut.

"Well I just will have to improvise." I crossed my arms, "Your not bringing the handcuffs are you?" Sirius slapped his hand on his head with mock shock.

"I almost forgot to pack them!" I shoved Sirius gently in the shoulder.

"Your going to get us caught!" He placed his fingertips to his chest with a surprised expression.

"Me!"

"Sirius!" He placed his forehead on mine. "What love?" I sighed and placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. The Fat Lady in front of us cleared her throat. I blushed,"Droobles." She smirked at us but opened.

As we climbed in, James jumped out from behind a chair , hands on his hips and imitating McGonagle's voice.

"Where have you boys been. Detention Mr.'s Black and Lupin! Could have done serious damage to yourselves. Fifty points from Gryffindor!" We burst into fits of laughter beyond the sight. James continued.

"So..._what_ exactly have you been doing?" I held my hands up,

"I'm clean mate!"

"Maybe on the outside, but certainly not on the in!" I gave an astonished look,

"I would never "do" such a "thing" !" James laughed,

" You can't pass off the innocent look with me Remus! I know Sirius has already taken care of that!" I looked over at Sirius.

"Does everyone know about our sex life?" Sirius cocked his head to the side grinning and shrugged. I yawned,"Let's go to bed love..." Sirius winked at me and we headed up the staircase with James.

" So Sirius...you excited your spending the summer with Remus?"

"Bloody excited!" James looked at Sirius' pants jokingly,"I can tell!"

"Shut up James! So...what did you and Lily do while we were "ahem" gone?" James looked solemn.

"We did homework...HOMEWORK! Honestly!"

"Well James, at least you won't need to copy my notes." Sirius and James looked at me incredulously. I gave a heavy sigh as we entered the dormitory.

"I see Peter's already asleep." And sure enough snores were emitting from somewhere behind Peter's hangings.

"Well night guys."

"Yeah night James!" Another yawn and Sirius pulled me onto his bed. He fiddled with my hair and gazed into my eyes. I could feel myself grin.

"Your such a bloody romantic when you want to be!" Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and smiled. I kissed him before we snuggled into each other. Breathing each other's scent and soaking in our own ecstasy. Then finally falling asleep in his arms.

A/N: So this is chapter one! Read and Review please. Reviews much appreciated!Mikey, my awesomeness editor I LOVE YA' MAN!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Remus' closet has surprises!  
AUTHOR: Moony and Padfoot R my dads  
Main Characters: Sirius/Remus  
Rating: M  
Feed back: YES PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: People! Get off the drugs! I am not J.K. Rowling, all mighty Goddess and owner of the HP series. I only own the bloody plot! MERLIN! PS: Enjoy!

Authors Note: I was just sitting in class, when I had the idea for this great fic. It wasn't originally planned to have a lot of chapters, but my editor Mikey had these ideas and so you'll just have to read as I post them up! Enjoy. For those of you who do **NOT** like boy on boy...THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT A FAN FICTION FOR YOU!

Summary: VVLook DownVVVVLook DownVV

Sirius goes home with Remus after a wild end-of-school-year-party. Remus get's a big shock when he realizes that his cousin Monique is also spending the summer with the Lupins'.

Chapter 2: Meet the Parents

Ratings: Language and suggestion.

Remus woke up completely refreshed. As he stretched his right hand, he hit Sirius' chin. The older boy groaned and turned on his side. Remus beamed at his Siri and bent down to kiss his cheek. He through himself out of bed.

James came bursting through the door at that moment. He did a spell that caused his wand to emit a sound that resembled a fog horn and screamed,"It's the last day! Woo Hoo!" Sirius came out from behind the hangings and through a pillow at James.

" Shut the bloody fuck up James!" I snickered at the boy on the ground as I pulled my pants on underneath my robes. Lily came in rather cheerful.

"Good morning ever- what's he doing on the ground?"

" Sirius through a pillow at him cause he wouldn't shut up."

"Oh. Well hurry up, there's a party in the common room in ten." Lily left as Sirius struggled out of bed.

"Did Evens just say party in ten?" I walked over and kissed Sirius full on the lips.

"Nothing gets past you love." He snickered," Come on. There's a party!" Sirius grabbed me by my hand and pulled me downstairs. Everyone cheered as the life's of the party had arrived. We briefly saw James and Peter sneak out to go and nick from the kitchens yet again. The common room was just a bit more spacious due to the fact that the seventh years were at their graduation ceremony.

The common room was decorated in scarlet and gold banners with lions in the center. Lily no doubt had enchanted to make the ceiling look as if Gryffindor colored streamers were falling on our heads. She really was the brightest witch. Some one in the corner started up some music; The Dark Sorcerors'.

Sirius looked into my eyes and said,"They're playing our song love. Deadly addiction." Deadly addiction was a song about how a boy fell in love with a werewolf. Ironic isn't it? Sirius grabbed my hand and pulled me over to were everyone was dancing. Sirius had two ways of dancing. One; Like a maniac. Two; Like those muggle moshers.

James appeared at my shoulder holding three fire whiskey bottles. He handed one to Sirius and another to me. I looked at it unsure.

"Oh go on Remus. It's not like you'll get smashed drinking one. Ask Sirius. You know how he drinks!"

Sirius smiled,"You know that's true. It takes me six bottles to get totally pissed." I took one feeling better and opened the bottle. James made and announcement.

"Attention everyone! Remus John Lupin is about to take his first drink of Fire Whiskey."

Everyone's attention was on me. I took a swig and everyone cheered as I gagged on the stuff. It was strong. But that's not what made me gag. They didn't name it _Fire_ Whiskey for nothing. It had a hot fiery feeling in your throat. James clapped me on the back grinning like an idiot and took a drink himself. Everyone went back to partying.

Sirius held me close as a slow song played on the Wiz Box. Even though he danced like a maniac at some points, he really was a nice dancer. I placed my hands on the small of his back as he placed his own on my waist. He leaned close to my ear.

"I love you a whole lots Remi." I beamed up at my mischievous boyfriend.

"I know. I love you too you great git!" Sirus laughed his bark like laugh I loved.

The party went on for about four hours. That time in which James tried to dance with Lily twice. The second try only achieving in pissing her off and getting hexed. Sirius and I laughed and the immobile and stunned looking boy. I took me five tries to say the counter curse from laughter.

Professor McGonagall eventually said it was time to clean up and head down to the castle doors to await for the carriages. So know all four of us sat in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. Peter had just shoved another pumpkin pasty in his mouth. I sat there staring at him with a piece of Honey Duke's dark chocolate in between my teeth.

"Peter one of these days your going to turn into a pumpkin pasty."

"You can talk with all that chocolate you eat!"

"Yes but I get a chance to work it all off once a month unlike you Peter." Our compartment erupted with laughter.

"He's got a point there Pete. If you would run around with me and James maybe you'd get a chance to work it all off."

"So James. What are going to do this summer?"

"My parents are taking me to Romania to go see the wizard broom races."

"Cool!"

"So your still going to write aren't you?"

"Yes, every wanking second James. You know how much I love you!" Sirius rolled his eyes at the boy. James just beamed.

"So what are _you_ two going to do this summer?"

"That's none of your business." I blushed.

"Save it Moony. I know Sirius packed the handcuffs." I glared at Sirius who had his hands folded behind his head.

"You really _do_ plan on having us found out don't you."

Sirius just grinned,"Relax love. I shrank them and put them away. They won't leave my trunk."

"Good they better not. Or you'll have me to answer to."

"Is that really a bad thing? I mean remember Christmas morning, afternoon and NIGHT!"

" Yes yes, you're a spoiled puppy." James momentarily looked out the window.

"Well we're almost there. I guess we should get changed-" James looked at us. I was wearing my Hogwarts sweater and blue jeans. Sirius was wearing a Linkin Park shirt with the shoulders ripped off and black pants. Peter was wearing a blue shirt with green khakis. James was still sporting his Hogwarts robes.

"-Or maybe I need to get changed." Five minutes later the trained came to a halt and all four of us jumped of the train and onto the platform. Peter ran off to his parents waving a brief goodbye. James shortly after exchanged beaming smiles with us and left with his parents. I spotted my parents and grabbed Sirius' hand to stir him to them.

Mrs. Lupin was beaming," Hullo boys. Had a good year have you?"

"Yeah great mum!"

"You didn't get into too much trouble did you?"

"Aw come on Mrs. Lupin! You know us. We're such good boys."

Mrs. Lupin laughed,"Yeah right Sirius! Well come on boys. Grab hold. We're going to apparate you there." Me and Sirius held hands as I held my mums. We were spinning for a minute as the ground faded, then reappeared underneath us with a new scenery.

We had apparated right in the middle of my living room. A shriek come from the kitchen and lot louder as a young girl about fifteen with raven shoulder length hair and a green tank top and bright pink shorts with a silver belt ran into the room and embraced me.

"REMUUUUUUS!"

"Monique!? What are you doing here?"

Monique held me at arms length,"My parents went to Boston for a Red Sox ball game and I get to spend two weeks here!"

"That's great! Oh! Right, um Monique. This is Sirius Black. He goes to Hogwarts with me. Sirius this is my cousin Monique. Sirius gave a obscene grin at her, while Monique batted her long eye lashes at the boy. Remus didn't blame her, he was one sexy wizard.

Mrs. Lupin walked into the room, smile still in place.

"Oh good. I see your all acquainted. Monique, why don't I show you to your room and Remus. You and Sirius will be bunking together."

I blushed as me and Sirius exchanged glances at each other, smirking.

"Come on Padfoot. Let's go get settled in." Sirius winked at me. My room wasn't much. It had two twin poster beds, both with red comforters. I had a tall dresser that was adorned with pictures of my family, Sirius and the Gang. I had a small cushioned bench underneath my window that had midnight blue curtains.

My wall was painted orange, mostly with posters of the English quidditch team and to the far corner was my own personal bookcase. Yeah it certainly was my room.

A/N: So that's the second chapter. I'll get right on the third. And again I'd like to thank the awesomeness Michael Jue (Mikey!) For being my awesomeness editor. Same as always Read and review guys!


End file.
